Let It Go
by Shaman94
Summary: A What If story. This is what if Hans found Elsa when she ran away. Warning: Rated M for extreme Lemon. Read at your own risk.


A special request from a friend. This is a what if scenario.

* * *

Hans traded throw the bizarre blizzard that suddenly occurred. It was strange cause it seemed like such a peaceful day. There was no warning or signs of any snow falling in the mountains let alone a freak blizzard. He hiked throw the snow trying to watch his step so that he wouldn't accidentally walk right off the edge of a cliff when he came across a girl with Snow White hair. She laid in the snow out like a light. He inspected her. "Hey lady, are you alright?" He asked her but had no response. He wrapped a coat around her, picked her up and carried her back to shelter. The best he could find though was a barn.

The girl woke up in a bail of hey. "W-Where am I?" She asked. "You're in a barn. Where else?" Hans answered. "Who are you?" She asked. "I'm Hans. You're lucky I found you girly. That blizzard would've buried you in no time flat." Hans told her. "My name isn't girly, it's Elsa." She said followed by a shiver. "How are you still freezing? I have the fire as high as it can go." Hans said as he tossed some more wood on the fire. She just glared at him. "It's a long story." She answered. "Alright, than any reason you were running off in the middle of this snow storm?" Hans asked. "It's... a bit complicated." Elsa answered. "You sure can be a real party killer girly." Hans replied. "I told you my name isn't girly it's-" Elsa stopped as a shiver went up her spine. "You alright girly? You may have been out in that cold for too long." Hans said. "I'm fine, I just need to warm up." Elsa said as she closed her eyes and curled up. She opens her eyes to find Hans sitting behind her while wrapping his arms around her. "Hey! What are you-" Elsa asked with a blush on her face, the first warmth she felt since she was child. "You're freezing. Huddling up together will warm you up." Hans answered. "Oh... Thank you." Elsa said with the blush still running across her face. She looked so small and fragile all wrapped up in his arms and between his lap. He was even able to rest his chin on top of her head to watch the fire. "Getting warm yet?" Hans asked her. Elsa looked around wondering why her touch wasn't freezing him but his was actually warming her. "Actually, yes. How are you doing this?" Elsa asked him. "Well, I just sit behind you and wrap my arms around you like so." Hans answered pulling her closer by slightly tightening his arms around her. Her breasts were pushed up by his arms pressing against her torso. Both of them noticed this. "Well girly, looks like you're more womanly than girly." Hans said with a grin and a chuckle. Elsas face turned crimson at that comment and her blood started to rush. "I-I-I" Elsa was lost for words. "Not the usual response I get with that line." Hans said. "Oh, and how many times have you used that line?" Elsa asked. "Enough to know when I'm using it on a virgin." Hans answered while Elsa was going into a daze of nervousness. She started to stutter gibberish. Hans just smiled and pulled her closer. Elsa was able to feel something long and hard touching her butt. "I-Is t-t-that-" Elsa stopped in mid sentence. Hans leaned down close to her ear and whispered, "It sure is. Do you think a girly like you can handle it?" Hans asked. Elsas face was still burning bright red while her womanhood started to get moist. She didn't know why but somehow everything that was happening to her was starting to undo the magic she had. Instead of getting colder she was getting hot and bothered. She decided to keep going with it and nodded her head yes. "If you say so." Hans said as he licked her ear.

She moaned as his hands caressed her hour-glass figure and took hold of her chest. Each hand was now holding her breast. He buried his nose into the top of her head as she leaned back, closed her eyes and moaned louder and louder with each squeeze he gave her breast. After a good five minutes of playing with her d-cup sized chest, Hans moved one hand down slowly caressing her torso before reaching her inner thighs. He teased her for a bit by gently gliding his fingers up her inner thigh and then switching to the next thigh instead of going where she wanted him to go. The frustration drove her mad but got her all the more excited. Her juices were already seeping through her clothes and slightly onto the hay the both of them were lying on top of. Hans finally decided she suffered enough and gave her what she wanted. He started small slipped one finger into her womanhood. He wiggled it around in her invading her with a foreign creature. He decided from her moans of pleasure and the red on her face that she was ready for another one. Both fingers swished around in her causing her to cum slightly. It wasn't until the third finger breached her that she felt a sensation go throughout her body and the gush coming from her womanhood. "GGGGAAAAAHHHHH!" Elsa yelled as the sheer pleasure took control of her body. She fell back on to Hans who leaned back into the hay pile behind them. Elsa caught her breath while Hans licked her juices off of his fingers. "You taste as sweet as you look girly." Hans said. Elsa was too worn out to make a retort for the girly comment so she just smirked and gave him a gentle slap on the cheek. A quick laughter from the two followed.

Hans, now all fluffed up, got out from under Elsa who was still panting and leaned over her. Elsa lied in the hay with Hans face right above her. The two share a kiss as Elsa wraps her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Hans used one hand to slide her skirt up and panties down and then pulled out a twelve-inch manhood ready to stretch her to her max. "Are you sure you can take this?" Hans asked. Elsa looked at it with some fear for a moment before nodding yes. "Alright." Hans said as he gently shoved all the way into her on the first try. Elsa felt some slight pain as her body adjusted to the massive object going into her but all of that was over in a second once her chastity was broken. At that moment she felt nothing but an indescribable amount of pleasure and ecstasy. Her blood boiled from the intense passion she was feeling as her heart sent it racing throughout her body. For the first time since she was a child Elsa felt warmth, not just against her body, but in her body as well. She especially loved the warmth of Hans seed blasting deep into her as her came again. After the role in the hay both took fell to sleep with nothing but a look of satisfaction on their faces.

* * *

Elsa awoke to see Hans up and dressed already and standing outside. She saw him looking at a bright and sunny day, with the grass as green as can be, the sky clear and blue and the sounds of wildlife living happily. Hans turned to see the sleeping beauty awake and covering herself with the blanket he placed on her. "Looks like that storm passed on." Hans said walking back in.

"It sure did." Elsa said.

"So where ya going now?" Hans asked her.

"Well, I can't go back home." She answered.

"You wanna come with me?" Hans asked. Elsa smiled with a tint of blush running across her face.

"Yes, I'd love that." Elsa answered.

The two got dressed and went on their way not knowing the new life thriving within Elsa.

The End


End file.
